1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gloves and apparatus for strengthening the hand and fingers and, more particularly, to a practice glove and practice method for training in the playing of musical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a common sight during a baseball game is that of the oncoming batter swinging a bat around with donut-shaped weights on it. This practice not only helps condition and loosen muscles before batting, it also gives the illusion of a lighter bat when the weights are removed. Thus when the batter does bat, hopefully he or she will be able to swing the bat quicker and more precisely due to its perceived weight decrease. This practice could be useful in any task that requires a quickness in speed.
One of these tasks is the playing of a musical instrument in which hand and finger quickness play an important part, such as the playing of a piano, a drum set, or any stringed instrument or horn. However the task of weight conditioning one's hand or finger area is extremely difficult do to the smallness of size.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose an exerciser for the finger, hand, wrist, and forearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,710 issued in the name of Williams; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,019 issued in the name of Harris. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,200 issued in the name of Hoffman; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,418 issued in the name of Hoffman; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,433 issued in the name of Walker et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,883 issued in the name of Tiktin; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,660 issued in the name of Tiktin. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,227 issued in the name of Hoffman discloses an exercise apparatus for strapping weights to a user's hands. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,360 issued in the name of Carr, Jr.; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,910 issued in the name of Tegland
The following patents describe a weighted exercising glove:
The following patents describe an orthopedic exercising device:
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method by which hands and fingers can be strengthened and toned by the strategic placement of weights.